


The Birds

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam enjoyed his peaceful walks in the park, and today was no different, save for the odd man in a trench coat digging in the dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds

Sam was walking home from work late on a Friday and he could practically feel waves of exhaustion rolling off of him. He loved being a lawyer and had worked to be one for so long that he felt bad about hating it some days, but he was tired of feeling like he didn’t have a life outside of work. Because of that he decided to take some time to himself and walk through Central Park on his way home. 

He loved the park and the ability to be in nature at any moment even while living in New York City. He would go absolutely crazy if he didn’t have that park to walk through. He didn’t live all that close to it but his office looked down on it, and on rough days he would look over the trees and think about his walk home through the park. It never ceased to amaze him how much it helped. 

He got a bagel from a vendor outside the park and decided to sit and watch people in the park while he ate. His eyes landed on a tall brunette man in a suit with a tan trench coat over it carrying a shoe box and looking upset. He watched the man as he walked onto the grass and knelt on a hill then began to dig with his hands after setting the box down. Sam finished off his bagel and threw away the trash, keeping his eyes on the man. He didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to find out what he was doing so he started towards him. He stopped about ten feet away, standing to the stranger’s side.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, making the man look up in surprise. 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine, I’m just…” The man seemed lost as to how to explain what he was doing so Sam decided to change tactics.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked.

“Castiel, but people just call me Cas,” He said shyly.

“Hi, Cas, I’m Sam.” Sam knelt next to him and stuck his hand out. Cas shook it. “So… What are you doing out here?” 

“Burying this,” He motioned to the box on the ground.

“What’s in it?” Sam asked after a moment. 

“Three baby birds,” Cas sighed, “I know it’s stupid, they’re just animals, but…” He looked at Sam who was watching him with an open gaze and without judgment so he kept talking, “They built their nest on my patio off my bedroom. At first it was really annoying because the parents would wake me up with their chirping but then after these guys hatched… I started looking forward to seeing them every morning on my way to work and in the evenings when I came home. They’d hear me coming and stick their necks up high up and chirp like crazy.” He smiled fondly, which made Sam smile as well at both the man’s compassion and his beauty. “I hate my job, it’s the absolute worst thing and they gave me something to look forward to. I even named them. Jack, Janet, and Chrissy. Like from Three’s Company.”

“What happened to them?” Sam asked gently.

“I just came home today for lunch and found them dead on the patio. They were way too little to be learning how to fly and they were spread out on the patio so I thought it was weird and I googled it. Turns out there’s these kind of birds called Barn Sparrows who kill baby birds and move into their nests. I knocked down the nest so they can’t but… I had to do something about the babies so I put them in the box and… I wanna give them a proper burial. They helped me and all, so… I know it probably sounds stupid, but,” He shrugged softly.

“It’s not stupid,” Sam said while shaking his head. “It’s actually really sweet. I could help dig the hole if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Cas smiled at him. 

Sam went home that night feeling lighter than ever with a grin on his face and Cas’ number in his phone.


End file.
